There'll Be Plenty More Tears
by broken-inside-x
Summary: Puck gets very easily jealous only Rachel's not sure he's got the right to be after 6 years.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – So I know I shouldn't really be starting yet another story when I have tons of them to finish but I got really bored on my break at work and this is the result.**** Warning, this one's going to start off with a lot of Samchel friendship stuff ****but don't worry, that's just the groundwork, Puck'll come into maybe slightly in the next chapter but if not then the 3****rd**** chapter should have some Puckleberryness. Here goes anyway…**

"This better be important Evans" she muttered angrily as she made her way through her apartment and towards the incessant banging that was punctuated every few minutes with a loud roar of her name, a voice that that could only belong to Sam Evans. It was 3 in the morning and she had a class at 9 yet here she was, cringing with the pain of having stubbed her toe on the corner of her bookcase and all because Sam had most likely locked himself out of his apartment and his roommate was dead to the world. He'd ask if he could sleep here for the night and then suggest that her bed was much more comfy than her couch and that she should learn to share, she'd roll her eyes and just tell him to keep his hands to himself and then in the morning they'd wake up to find that during the night they'd forgotten about their hands to themselves rule and had managed to curl up together, they'd been in this position so many times that it wasn't even awkward any more, just natural. She hadn't bothered to cover up the skin that her pyjama shorts left bare, only having time to pull an old sweatshirt over her head before the fear of waking up her roommate became all too realistic. She was going to slaughter the guy before he even had the chance to suggest how much more comfortable her bed was.

She and Sam had struck up an unlikely friendship after his transfer to NYU where he had escaped the memories of Quinn Fabrey and the heart she'd broken. They'd ran into each other one afternoon in a coffee shop a few blocks away from her apartment, one which they now thought of as their place, and he'd had the misfortune of informing her that after the spectacular blow-up of hers and Finns attempt at a long distance relationship he'd run straight back into the arms of the blonde cheerio, in turn breaking Sam's heart. Whilst she had been distraught at the fact that whilst she was still mourning their two year relationship he had waited only a mere 24 hours before hopping into bed with someone else's girlfriend and the fact that she had once again lost him to the blonde hair, blue eyes and size 2 figure of Quinn Fabrey, Sam had been angry, going as far as to leave OSU and putting several states between him and the pair before he could do any real damage t Finn's face. 10 hours and 3 clubs later they found that the pain wasn't any less suffocating than it had been before the numerous shots of mind numbing vodka that they'd consumed. The morning after they'd woken up sprawled out in her bed, his shirt and nothing else hanging off her body whilst he slept in just his boxers, the rest of their clothes flung about the apartment. Sleeping together was hardly the most promising start to a friendship but 2 years later she couldn't imagine life without him, he was her best friend, however life without him was starting to look like a good option at this moment in time. He was still banging on her door and she wondered how long she'd have to wait for him to just give up and whether it'd be worth it, her roommate, however, was unbearable when she'd had less than 9 hours sleep and tended to drone on about how lack of sleep could result in the end of her life. Rachel couldn't justify leaving him out there to wake her with crawling back into her bed.

"Rach, open up!"

Rolling her eyes at the impatience in his voice, she reached up to pull the keys off the hook next to the door, taking a deep breath before letting him in. He came crashing through the door the second she'd pulled it open, if it wasn't for her extensive dance training she'd have surely lost her balance and fallen in a heap on the floor. Regaining her composure and taking another deep breath to calm the anger that had sprung up in her she turned to watch him pace around the small space she knew as her front room, his hands were rooted in his hair, almost tugging it from the roots as he moved. He was muttering under his breath and she could only make out a few of the words, the majority of those being curse words but she' wasn't going to reprimand him for them when he was obviously distressed, this clearly wasn't a case of needing somewhere to crash.

"Fuck, Rach… What am I going to do? I'm not ready for this, there's no way I'm ready for this…Fuck…Why me? Shit. Mom's gonna have my guts for breakfast… Fuck Rach, what do I do?"

"What's going on Sam? What's happened?"

She was worried now. Sam had always been calm and collected; she was the emotional one of the pair. He'd always tell her to breath and stop being so dramatic, like he had nothing to worry about. The only time she'd seen him less than composed was when they'd first met and he'd explained the Quinn/Finn situation but even then he'd been angry, now he just looked, well he looked scared.

"I…She…" he started, stopped and rethought what he was going to say. It almost looked like he was battling with the words that refused to leave his mouth, the fight continuing as he struggled to get out what he wanted, needed, to tell her because she'd know what to do; Rachel always knew what to do when he was hurt. Then all of a sudden the energy seemed to leave his body in waves, the air having left his lungs as his entire body sagged, barely keeping himself standing. "She's pregnant Rach. I… She's pregnant"

He dropped to his knees in the middle of the room, the sound shattering the silence that had enveloped them and she found that she couldn't care less whether her roommate woke up or not. Pregnant. Sam was going to be a dad at the age of 19. The guy who couldn't iron his own pants without burning something was going to have another life dependant on him. She couldn't get her mind around it, couldn't physically imagine him looking after a child nor could she imagine his girlfriend looking after a child. Sam had been dating Katie O'Reilly for 6 months now and while she was generally a very sweet girl Rachel didn't think she was right for Sam. She was loud and obnoxious and insisted on drinking 24/7. Every day was a reason to celebrate was her reasoning. That'd have to stop though, she'd have to cut the drinking completely and she'd have to stop the smoking too. The image of the girl without either a cigarette or a large vodka and coke in her hands was laughable, it just didn't happen but then again, your best friend having a kid in college just didn't happen either. The Déjà vu hit her like a lorry, she'd been in this situation before, well twice really with both the true father, though he'd tried and failed to pretend he didn't need anyone, and Finn, who'd been naïve enough to believe hot tubs helped sperm to swim,

"Shh, it's going to be ok. You're going to get through this" she whispered into his ear as she dropped to her knees and let him cling to her as he sobbed into her jumper, her hands absentmindedly stroking his fair hair, his shoulders shook violently with each sob and he kept his eyes screwed shut in an attempt to pretend this wasn't happening, she'd seen that look when his grandmother had passed away a few months ago. He'd come round to ask if she'd pick up his college work whilst he went back home for the funeral, stubbornly refusing to admit that her death had hit him as hard as she knew it had, he'd finally given in and they'd watched violent horror films until late in the night, stuffing their faces with ice cream whilst she hid behind a cushion, in an attempt to make him feel slightly better.

"She…she doesn't want it Rach. She wants to get rid of it" he cried, still clinging furiously to her, she could feel his nails digging into her shoulders not that she was going to tell him that. They'd been in this position a few times before but it had always been him comforting her, her small frame encompassed in his larger one as she told him about the hateful words of one of her classmates who'd personally made it her mission to remind Rachel in the most hurtful of ways that she had two dads or as she confessed that she wasn't over Finn even though it had been2 months since he'd gotten back together with Quinn. "But I don't, I want…I want my child." The sobs were beginning to subside as he tried to get his words out; she tightened her arms round him, both shocked and proud that he'd already decided that he couldn't give up a child. "I don't know if I can though Rach, I…I don't think I can do this. She wants…out, completely. No child…no me." He sniffled, straightening in her arms to look at her for the first time since he'd pushed past her in the doorway. Her opinion of Katie dropped immediately, not only had she just told Sam she was pregnant with his kid, a kid that she didn't want, but also that he was dumped. All in one conversation, no wonder he was here sobbing his heart out on her living room floor.

"If you…If you want to do this, have this child and look after it then I'm with you 100% but Sam you do realise how hard this is going to be? Not only getting her to agree to carry the child and then sign over full custody but raising he or she, raising them while you finish college, raising them without a mother? Because you're going to have a child in less than 9 months and if you're not sure about this then…" She trailed off, surprised by the determination in his eyes, the crying had stopped apart from a sniffle every few minutes and his hands had gone from clinging to her to pulling her into his lap as he leaned back against the couch, his arms circling her waist as she buried his face in her hair. She almost missed the slight nod he gave but the words that followed were enough to convince her that he knew what he wanted whether he realised the full consequences of them just yet or not but they could deal with that after the sun had come up and she had a large cup of coffee in front of her.

"I'm sure"

"Well then" she started, the idea of her best friend becoming a dad still slowly sinking in "Looks like you're having a baby" He laughed into her hair, his breath hot against her neck, followed by a yawn. She knew that he was tired; he'd no doubt spent any time since he'd found out about the pregnancy working himself into a hole filled with depressing situations and ultimatums and no ladder to escape. Telling her seemed to be what he'd needed to make his mind up. "Come on, you're going to need your sleep" she whispered, pulling him up with her as she stood. Taking his hands in hers she led him back to the room she'd abandoned half an hour ago for him. Dragging him under the covers with her, she pretended to not feel the tears that dropped silently on her head as he pulled her to rest on his chest, the rest of her body curled into his side, after all there were plenty more tears to come.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, S'me. You still ok to look after Luce tonight?"

"Damn, was that tonight?"

She'd completely forgotten about Sam's date tonight. It was the third one this month, which in itself was unusual since he hadn't been on a date since before Lucy had been born and the fact that it was the same person for the third time was even more mind blowing, she had yet to meet the amazing woman that had managed to fix his heart but he'd adamantly pointed out that she had dark hair and brown eyes, nothing at all like the blonde beauty that had broken his heart when he was 18 and nothing like the wild child that had begged him to take her to an abortion clinic the year later. She'd been so excited for him that she'd practically pushed him out the door the night of his first date after he'd told her 6 times where the emergency contact numbers were and how late Lucy should be awake like she hadn't watched the toddler before. She'd eventually resorted to questioning his manhood, Hell, if he couldn't make it out the front door how was he going to handle Lucy when she grew into being a teenager? Nothing works better than a good old dig to the male ego. They'd stayed up until 10 watching Disney movies and eating the cookies' they'd baked earlier before Lucy had fallen asleep on the sofa, long before Cinderella got her prince. She'd carried the girl into her room, tucking her in whilst humming her favourite lullaby and waited patiently for Sam to come home, entertaining herself by going over the script for an audition she'd managed to snag next week. She was still reciting lines when he'd pushed the door open, a smug grin on his face and dancing to whatever music was playing in his head and she'd joined him, dancing around the living room in crazy sporadic movements that looked all too familiar to the moves he pulled out when he was drunk and questioning him about his night whenever he stopped to breath, thrilled that 4 years after that night in her apartment he was starting to live again. The nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach was ignored and she promptly stomped on the feeling the she was being left behind.

"Yeah, that was tonight. I can find someone else if you're busy Rach, it's no problem"

"No…no, tonight's great. What time do you need me over at?" She tried juggling her coffee and her bag as she attempted to swap her phone over to her other ear as pushed her key into her apartment door, swinging it open with a bump of her hip.

"8 sound good to you? I kind thought maybe…you could meet her tonight? Y'know, do that thing that all girls seems to be able to do…like sniff them out?"

Almost choking on her coffee, she dumped her bag on the sofa as she raised her eyebrow in question before realising that he couldn't see her.

"You want me to _sniff_ your new girlfriend out? You sure that's a good idea?" she asked incredulously, she'd preoccupied herself with riffling through her post, her coffee having been balanced on top of the stack of old newspapers. Most of it was just rubbish, there was a bill in there too, something she'd be avoiding until the morning at least, a letter from Kurt who'd recently decided that email would be the death of him and had taken to sending her regular letters from LA where he and Blaine were living, or at least that's where they were this month, and an envelope with a return address she didn't recognise but somehow the Ohio post mark didn't give her a good feeling. She scoffed at the idea that anyone who'd stayed back in Ohio would be sending her mail apart from her Dads who she'd spoken to this morning.

"You've just gone through your mail huh?"

"How on earth could you possibly know that? Are you inside my closet again like the last time you tried to play a friendly prank on me because if you are I'll do a lot worse that give you a concussion Samuel!" she shrieked, her eyes darting frantically around the room looking for any sign of male presence in her home, last time he'd given himself away by un-alphabetizing her DVD collection.

"Calm down Rach, jeesh I learnt my lesson after that, I mean who carries a baseball bat around with them? I got the same letter from Lima; it's a reunion invitation…" He was interrupted by a faint calling of Daddy. "Listen, I've gotta go so I'll see you at 8 right? Oh and Rach…You're going to the reunion!"

She didn't even get a chance to argue before he'd hung up on her, the click resounding in her ears. A reunion? After 5 years? She'd never understood the need for a reunion, if she'd wanted to keep in touch with her high school tormentors then she would have but for some strange reason seeing the reason for her abnormally high dry cleaning bill was not on her list of things to do before her show began. Seeing Finn and Quinn ever again had not been on her list of things to do, yes it had been nearly 5 years since the breakup and she was definitely over it now but that didn't mean that she could just go back to that one-horse town and pretend that he hadn't completely broken her heart and hadn't done the same to her best friend at the same time. Although, she hadn't seen Mike and Tina in a few months and it would be nice to be in the same state as Kurt for once rather than having to gouge his reaction to her getting the role of Maria through his cursive handwriting and Sam would be going as well so it wasn't like she'd be completely alone and who'd keep him in line if she wasn't there? Then there was Noah. She wasn't sure whether to put him in the for or against list, then again she'd never been able to put him in a category.

_Damn, I'll miss you Berry._

She hadn't realised at the time that he really was saying goodbye, he'd stopped answering her calls and ignored her emails once she'd left for New York, apparently deciding that he was better off without her friendship and as well as causing numerous arguments between her and Finn, it had hurt her how he could just drop her like she hadn't spent their senior year trying to bring his grades up or him trying to persuade her into skinny dipping.

"Right, forget about it Rachel, forget about him. You have two hours, two hours, and you're going to be meeting your best friend's girlfriend because he wants your reaction. Shake yourself out of it!" She reprimanded herself, shaking her head in disgust as she realised she was talking to thin air before heading in the direction of the bathroom, intent on making herself presentable.

_**Sorry about the wait guys, drowning in school work and stuff because apparently my college feels the need to prematurely freak me out about University**__** and the fact that I have to actually attempt to get into one! Any university advice then please feel free to help me out? Especially if anyone did English at uni or is doing it at the moment? **__**Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter and either reviewed or favourited, you guys are awesome (: **__**Anyways here's the latest c**__**hapter and thanks for read**__**ing :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

Kaleigh turns out to be a lovely woman, a head all of dark curls, hazel eyes and a small but curvy frame, the complete opposite of Quinn Fabrey just like Sam had said. She'd been quick to engulf Rachel in a tight hug, hurriedly promising that she'd heard all about their story and that she would never get jealous over the closeness of her and Sam and that maybe they could be close too. That had been unexpected. Lucy had chosen that moment to come barrelling into the room, blonde curls flying wildly around her as she crashed into Rachel, her small arms wrapping themselves around her legs before she leaned down to throw the four year old in the air, catching her as she giggled excitedly before asking had Rachel met Daddy's new friend.

Sam hadn't come back till late so she'd ended up crashing in his spare room, Lucy curled up beside her because there had been monsters under her own bed and Daddy wasn't around to scare them off.

They were in their special coffee shop, her hands curled around a mug of coffee that she'd nearly finished, as she listened to the details of last night.

"She's just so…amazing Rach! After Quinn and then Katie I thought I was over the whole falling in love thing but fuck, she'd just so...perfect. What did your awesome girly senses tell you Rach?"

She rolled her eyes at him playfully before reprimanding him about his language in front of Lucy and launching into a detailed description of what she thought of the girl ending with a simple

"I like her"

"And you got all that from the 20 minutes you spent with her? Knew there was a reason we were friends" he grinned back at her.

"Apart from my awesome babysitting skills?" she feigned disgust and then began on starting a stream of fake tears in an attempt to make him apologize and buy her another coffee, after all she was sitting there in her jeans and boots from last night with one of his shirts on, not a good look if you asked her.

"You fell for the monsters under the bed crap! How is that awesome babysitting skills? And there's no need to pretend your crying Rach, I'm already on my way up to the counter. Another coffee you're royal highness?"

He'd already moved from his seat before she had the chance to answer so instead she turned to watch Lucy scribbling in crayon what looked to be a picture of the three of them.

"Hey Luce, maybe you should draw a picture with Daddy's friend Kaleigh in. I bet she'd love that!" s

She watched in amusement as the little girl nodded eagerly before grabbing a brown crayon, nearly spilling her cup of orange juice over. Lucy had seemed to like Kaleigh but she knew how much the child could hide behind those dopey smiles that reminded her so much of her father. It had always been just the three of them and she was starting to wonder how a fourth would affect Lucy and the stability they'd tried so hard to keep up whilst still ensuring that she never confused Rachel for her mother. She wondered whether Sam planned on bringing Lucy with him back to Lima or whether he'd leave her here and whether she could get away with using the excuse that one of them had to stay with her.

"I know your still trying to think of a way out of going to the reunion Rach. You've been trying all morning" He dropped another cup down in front of her, moving Lucy's away from her drawing as he sat back down, flicking his hair out of his eyes as he did and watching as she gaped at him. "I know you, remember. You'll go through all the worse possible scenarios and then look for a way out. Only you're going and so am I because for the first time in years I can look Quinn in the eyes and say I'm better off. And you deserve the same with Finn. Not to mention it's a chance to see Kurt and Tina and Mercedes again, people I know you've missed"

"What about…"

"I'm gonna bring Luce with us, Mike's been begging to see her again, apparently the entire week they spent mucking about together wasn't enough. Y'know sometimes I wonder how on earth he runs his own studio, guy acts like a child!" he paused to take a large gulp of his own coffee before carrying on "I was thinking maybe we could drive down next week?" She doesn't answer him though and instead looks down at Lucy who's still sitting down next to her, scribbling furiously with her crayons, several of them already lying broken on the table. "This isn't about Finn is it?"

She gives him a small shake of her head, her eyes still downcast.

"I haven't seen Noah since that night on the bleachers."

Sam sighed, what was it with Puck that Rach just couldn't get passed? He'd heard the stories of how he'd just stopped answering her calls and he agreed that Puck was wrong but surely she should be more worried about seeing her ex? Last he'd heard, Puck had dropped off of the Gleek grapevine that Kurt had insisted they kept going. No-one had spoken to him and no-one had seem him in at least a year, the last person to have being Santana who'd just insisted he had been lonely that night although nobody believed her completely, it was Santana after all.

"Rach, chances are Pucks not even going to show his face. We're gonna do this" He doesn't miss the small smile she gives him as she finally lifts her eyes back to him and all of a sudden he's got this strong brotherly urge to protect her, only he's not sure who she needs saving from anymore. "Together"

**Sorry this one's quite short and it's not great either guys, it's just to fill in the gaps before the next chapter. Thanks for reading (:**


	4. Chapter 4

They'd been back in Lima for nearly a week when Sam got the text off Kurt. She'd spent the last week sleeping in her childhood bedroom, with Sam and Lucy in the guest room down the hall and her Dads making her breakfast every morning and doing her washing. She felt like she was a teenager again, waiting for Noah to pull up outside her house to give her a lift to school in the truck that was slowly falling apart. Her wardrobe was still full of short skirts and animal sweaters, the days before Kurt had insisted on a new look for the big city. She'd been making breakfast with Sam, Lucy was still asleep upstairs, they'd made pancakes, or at least she had whilst Sam watched. The sudden blaring of Sam's phone had him hopping off the kitchen stool and jumping over the furniture in the living room in a hurry to reach his phone and stop the music before it woke Luce up.

"Kaleigh can't keep away huh?" she giggled from her place in front of the stove, flour decorating her face and surrounded by egg shells. ""Seems she'd got it just as bad as you do Sammy"

She couldn't see his face which had dropped the smile he'd been sporting only a few minutes ago as he read over the text from Kurt.

"Pucks here" That one sentence alone had her dropping the frying pan noisily, her hands instantly mocking to clear the mess she'd made on top of the counter. She'd spent the first few days of their visit thank God that it seemed like Noah wasn't going to bother to come back for next week's reunion. She'd spoken to Mrs Puckerman and even she hadn't didn't think he'd be coming home, she'd feigned a sad smile at that piece of information whilst secretly doing cartwheels inside. No-one had seen or spoken to him in years so why should he turn up? "He's been to see Artie, who started the grapevine" that explained why Kurt knew before them when he was still out LA, he wasn't due to fly home for another 3 days yet, "Looks like he's back for the reunion. You ok Rach?"

She was still cleaning up around her, the pancake in the pan left forgotten on the stove, she didn't get a chance to answer him though before Lucy was thumping her way down the stairs, her teddy bear clutched in her hands and rubbing at her eyes.

"Daddy, can we go see Auntie Tana today?"

In the week they'd been here they'd been to see all of the Gleeks who were already in Town. They had spent the day with Artie only yesterday and Rach had been shopping with Tina and Mercedes who'd both been waiting for them before they'd even parked the car on the first day. They'd all fussed and cooed over how cute Lucy was and she'd lapped up the attention, chuffed that she had more honorary aunts and uncles than she'd ever had out in New York. They'd all questioned Rachel on whether she was her mother and what the relationship status between her and Sam was, all being very disappointed when had to finally accept that she was not in fact Lucy's mother and her and Sam were just friends, best friends. What had shocked them both though was how well Lucy had connected with Santana who'd insisted on spending a girly day with her and Lucy and for the first time in her life, Santana had not thrown an insult her way unless it was accompanied by a smirk, apparently accepting her sexuality had led to a sudden growth in maturity, a sudden growth that also included a law firm in New York and a loft apartment they were both shocked to find out. Who'd have thought, Santana Lopez, a first class lawyer in New York of all places?

Lucy appearance seemed to shock Rachel out of the stupor she'd been in since the text had arrived though as she returned her attention to the pancakes she'd abandoned, scoping a few onto a place before adding syrup and sugar and placing them down on the table for the small.

"Sure Luce, you up for it Rach?"

"Sounds like a plan" she ruffled Lucy's hair before heading towards the stairs, intent on taking a shower and ignoring the sinking feeling in her stomach at the thought of him being back in Lima, she was here to see people she hadn't seen in a while that she missed, she refused to let him ruin an entire trip, a trip she'd had to beg the director to let her take, promising to keep up her rehearsing whilst away from the theatre before the show opened in two months. "Maybe Daddy will even let us get slushy's on the way Luce"

* * *

><p>Fuck, this could not be happening. Of all the times he could have run into Puck it had to be in 7-11, with Rachel and Lucy wandering around looking for the Cookie Dough Ice cream Santana had insisted they bring with them if they wanted to step foot inside her parents' home where she was staying. He'd been on his way over to the slushy machine to pick up slushy's for the two girls when he'd run right into Puck.<p>

"Shit, sorry man. Need to look where I'm going" Puck apologized before they fell into their old routine, including the complicated fist bump they perfected back in senior year before Sam pulled the guy into a hug. Puck pulled away first, running his hand over his shaved head and Sam wondered when he'd gotten rid of the signature Mohawk.

"S'alright. You back in town for the reunion?"

"Yeah. Ma's been going all crazy on my ass, insisting I come home like everyone else for this shit. How's life man?"

But before he had a chance to answer Puck, Lucy had comer running towards him, squealing about how they'd found Auntie Tana's ice cream and could they have slushy's now.

"Please Daddy?" The girl had Rachel's puppy dog look perfected and he was sure he'd be in for s roller-coaster of a ride when she started using it during the teenage years; he was doomed before she'd even turned 5.

"Christ man, a kid?"

"Yeah, this is Lucy. This is Daddy's friend Puck, say hi Luce" she peeked up at him from behind his legs, giving Puck a shy smile before hiding her face in his jeans. She turned and ran back the way she came and instantly Sam knew it was all about to kick off. She returned with Santana's ice cream in one hand and her other clutching Rachel's as she dragged her towards the two men.

"Slow down Luce" She lifted her head to shoot some sarcastic comment at Sam when she realised that he wasn't alone, and fuck, he'd spent years trying to make sure she never had that look in her eyes again. It was the same one she'd had when he'd told her about Finn and Quinn, before he'd made the joke about them not working out because who dates someone who's name rhymed with theirs? That joke clearly wasn't true they'd found out though, the two had married last year apparently, settling in Lima and Quinn was now pregnant with their first child.

"Rach?"

"Puck"

Sam cringed at the steely tone in her voice as well as the use of the guy's nickname; she'd never not used his real name, her being the only one, bar his mother and sister, who could get away with calling him Noah. Puck had clearly felt the blow that came with that as he took a step back from Sam as Rachel stopped next to him, her hand still gripping Lucy's who was looking at the three of them in turn, confusion evident on her pretty little face.

"What's got your panties in a twist Berry?"

"I'm going to take Lucy to get a slushy and pay for Santana's Ice Cream. I'll see you out by the car Sam" and she turned, almost like Puck wasn't there at all and hadn't just spoken directly to her, Lucy's hand still in hers as she headed towards the slushy machine. Pucks face was the picture of disbelief; he almost looked confused as to why she was in such a mood with him.

"Wanna tell me what I did man?"

"You gotta be kidding? You genuinely don't know what's got her so pissed?" He couldn't be serious could he? Even Puck wasn't that thick as to think she'd be ok with him after just dropping her without a second thought! "Dude, you just left her! You spent the whole of senior year flirting with her and making her laugh when Finn was being a douche and then you just stopped! You were the first person she'd ever thought of as a best friend and you proved her fears right and just forgot about her once she'd left Lima" He hadn't realised how worked up he'd gotten over Puck ditching Rach, he'd always felt bad for her but he hadn't realised how much it must have genuinely hurt Rachel when she'd spent her entire school life telling herself that she didn't need anyone only for him to come along and trick her into thinking maybe, she'd been wrong.

"The fuck was I meant to do? Send her an email from Afghanistan!"

**And here you have it guys, the first appearance of Noah Puckerman. Hope it's ok for you! Thanks to everyone who favourite and put on alerts for this story so far (: thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys, here's the next chapter and I'm sorry about the wait. I'd just like to point out that due to the unfortunate fact that I an not an American citizen nor do I live in the US, I have no clue about the American Army and their training and stuff so all of the army related things in this chapter and those to come are based on what I can find on the internet and logical guesses so I'm sorry for that and if I do get anythign wrong just let me know. Thanks for reading (:  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Afghanistan?"<p>

He's genuinly shocked about that major detail that seemed to have been left out and try as he might he can't think of a decent excuse as to why or how Rachel could have forgotten to mention the fact that he's enlisted into the army.

"Yeah, you want me to repeat that? I've got the fucking badge to prove it if you want" Puck looks pissed now as he pulls the military card out of his jacket pocket and giving it to Sam, almost like he can't believe thats he left that detail out either. "Enlisted 6 months after graduation. She really didn't tell you?"

"Dude, I didn't know! She's never mentioned it, nor has anyone else either" It only briefly crosses his mind that Puck might be lying as he twirls the card around in his hands, staring at the picture of a teenage Puck minus the mohawk. It wouldn't be the first time that Puck has disappeared off the radar and come back with a shitty excuse that makes someone else the bad guy, and its Rachel, the girl forgets nothing! He can still remember that time she sent his mother a birthday gift from him and Lucy even though he'd actually forgotten himself. He has the card to prove that he's in the army but there's not date to show when he enlisted and though he hates himself for doubting Puck, he can't help but wonder if the storys true but he's just changed the dates to make Rachel the bad guy.

"I didn't tell many people. Ma, Santana. Didn't want the going away party, nor the sympathy" Puck doesn't say it but Sam can see it in his face and the way his shoulders slump and his eyes suddenly become interested in the shine of his shoes. He can hear the old women in Lima, _Poor little Noah Puckerman, such a rough life. Its a good thing his mothers shipping him off into the army, might straighten him up a bit alhtough I doubt it, he's just like that waste of a father. Always giving his mother grief, she's lucky to be getting rid of him before the dirnk turns him nasty on her too!_ He'd spent his entire life tying to shake the ghost of his father and he didn't need the gossips of Lima sending the memories to army camp for him. "I told Finn all of this when I rang her in New York, he must have been visiting and she was busy. Said he'd pass on the message and make sure she'd ring back but I was shipped out before she ever did. Ma said she'd give her an adress to write to as soon as she got in touch but she never did. I got over it."

"Wait...wait" It all clicks in his mind the second Finn's name is mentioned. He didn't realise that Finn was this much of a douche but the guy just can't seem to help it. "You told this to Finn? Not Rachel herself?"

Puck shakes his head slowly but Sam can tell the pieces haven't clicked in his mind yet. He's interpupted by Lucy running back to the pair before he can say anything else. There's a wistful look plastered across Pucks face as he watches the small girl pulling on his jeans and Sam doesn't miss the small smile tugging on his lips either.

"Daddy, stop talking to Noah. Aunt Tana's waiting for me!"

Neither of them miss the fact that Sam introduced him as Puck and not Noah.

"Look man, I'll talk to Rach" Puck winces slightly at the nickname "see what's going on and I'll drop round later without this little brat" he chuckles lightly, lifting Lucy from the ground and dropping her over his shoulder as she gliggles, her tiny legs flailing in the air. Puck nods once before shooting one more sad glance at Lucy and walking away, his shoulders hunched and his eyes downcast.

Sam turns and heads towards the car, Lucy still squealing over his shoulder and his mind consumed by thoughts of whether Finn was that much of a prick as to put Rachel through the ordeal of losing her best friend, her only friend, in such a cruel way.

She's leaning against the car door when he gets out there, her chest heaving with deep breaths as she tries to calm herself down and stop the tears that are threatening to break through her barriers. He knows she's trying not to cry because her eyes are staring at the sky and her hands are rooted firmly in her hair, tugging slightly as if the pain will calm her down, distract her. He puts Lucy on the ground and whispers that there's some chocolate hidden in the back of the car, watching as she scrambles through the door and starts searching eagerly for it, before leaning next to Rachel.

"Hey"

"Hi" her voice cracks and a tear slips down her cheek before she has a chance to angrily swipe at it, like she's ashamed at herself for crying. She had always told him that if someone wanted to talk they would do and it takes a few minutes of silence but then she takes a deep breath and starts talking. "How is Noah? Actually I don't want to know. I didn't think seeing him would hurt as much as it does. Is he happy Sam? Did he get everything he wanted?" He can tell she hates herself for having to ask, for needing to know did he get everything he wanted without her.

"Actually no, he's angry. And he's hurt. He lost his best friend and he can't understand why because her boyfriend at the time promised to tell her he'd called. He never did." The confusion on her face is evident as her brows knit together and her mouth opens slightly. "He joined the army. Did you know Rach? Did Finn tell you? Because if not then you're both angry at eachother and you're both hurting for nothing but if he did Rach, if Finn told you that Puck was enlistsing like he was supposed to, then you can't go on pretending that he's the bad guy."

"The...the army? Thats where he's been?"

He spends the next 10 minutes explaining the story, how Puck had rang her apartment whilst Finn was there and he'd asnwered, promising to let Rachel know he'd rang and that it was urgant. How he'd been shipped out before she'd rang and the address had never been given to her because Finn had never passed on the message. Lucy starts getting fussy in the car though and he knows that they'll have to start heading over to Santana's place if they want to keep her quiet. They need to talk to Santana anyway, check that Pucks telling the complete truth because he knows Rachels still hoping that Finns not that much of a prick because he was her knight in shining army once upon a time and she had never really stopped believing that, although he wasn't hers, he was still that same old knight.


	6. Chapter 6

"You don't really think he'd do that do you San?" her voice wavered slightly, her wide eyes searching her friends face for any sign of deception but all she found was the truth in the simple nod she got.

"I do" Sam interrupted Santana before she could explain her answer any further and it really was a testament to her character that she let him continue to speak. "I think Finn was hoping you'd leave Puck in Lima"

"Bastard" Santana muttered as Rachel scolded her, her hands flying to cover up Lucy's ears, not that it made much of a difference. Lucy had been having the time of her life with a pair of Santana's old cheerleading pom poms as she devoured half of the ice cream that Santana had been so insistent they picked up.

They'd arrived at Santana's childhood home and hour and a half ago, she trying not to cry and Sam trying not to smash something. Luce had gone flying into her arms as she took one look at Rachel's watery eyes, cursing softly in Spanish. She'd been curing in Spanish since then with Rachel shrieking every time an English curse word left her lips. So far they had established that Noah had definitely joined the army, enlisting the year after graduation just as he'd told Sam, he'd also definitely called New York to tell her the news and give her an address so they could keep in touch but he'd mentioned nothing about getting through to either her or Finn afterwards.

"That was before Quinn though Sam" she insisted desperately "He loved me then"

Her mind was filled with that dopey smile of Finns, the notes he used to leave in her locker senior year, the way he'd insist on singing duets with her.

"He never loved you Rach, the same way Quinn didn't love me" Sam sighed as he settled onto the sofa next to her, lifting his arms and slinging it around her shoulders as she curled into his warm body.

"Trouty mouths right Ray" Santana added, slipping in the old nickname for Sam almost naturally. "He never liked how close you and Puckerman were. Remember that time you told Schuster a duet between you two might win us nationals? You guys had found the perfect song and spent like way too much of your spare time practising it and it sounded awesome. Finn hated it though, all you had to do was mention that you'd practised over the weekend and BAM, pyramid nipples hated it!"

Santana had begun to flail her arms about in the air, emphasising her point with sudden and dramatic movements, but Rachel did remember. She and Noah had spent all weekend practising 'Iris' by the Goo Goo Dolls, it had suited his voice and guitar perfectly and with her harmonising she was sure that it was Nationals material. They'd sang it for the club, note perfect as always and everyone had agreed, their voices sounded brilliant together, a perfect blend of his rough tones and her smooth one, a perfect mix of their passion really. Finn on the other hand had been furious, so furious that Puck had sustained a rather nasty looking bruise on his cheekbone before he agreed to drop the duet idea.

"Don't forget that time Finn caught you pair dancing at prom!" Sam chuckled to himself. Rachel didn't have to ask why because she knew he was seeing Finn, red faced and fuming after having found Rachel dancing with Noah, his arms wrapped tight around her waist and hers locked around his neck. It had all been very innocent really; Finn just hadn't given them a chance to explain. He'd disappeared suspiciously around the same time Quinn had, just as the last dance began playing and Noah, the gentleman and best friend that he was, had offered his arm and she'd gladly taken it.

"Noah and I never really had a chance did we?" she sighed heavily. The thought that Finn had broken them apart out of pure jealousy made her heart heavy, how could she have been so wrong in how she saw him.

"You ain't missing much Ray. Last I heard Finnocence had knocked up Fabray for real this time and he was still running Burt's garage. Not a step out of Lima since he left your tiny ass in New York." Santana snorted, the thought of living a small town life almost made her feel like throwing up whatever she'd eaten this morning as she'd told them.

She felt Sam flinch beside her at the mention of Quinn and reminded herself that they'd have to have a chat about how he was handling the possibility of running into them somewhere in town although they'd spent the last week avoiding anywhere they were likely to be. With the reunion being in a few days though she doubted there was much they'd be able to do to keep away from the happy couple.

"We should probably head off, right Sam?" She glanced up at him, watching as realisation dawned in his eyes before he thanked her silently. "You promised Daddy you'd help him with his car" she grinned.

"You guys are coming out tonight though right? Boy Chang is back in town tonight." Santana questioned as she pulled Luce up into her arms and squeezed her tight, the little girl giggling furiously as she squirmed in her arms.

"Yes, of course we will!" she beamed "I'm sure Dad and Daddy won't mind looking after Lucy for us tonight"

"Remind me again why you guys act like a married couple but aren't?" the Latina rolled her eyes, sarcasm dripping from her voice as she led them out to the door, even going as far as to clip the small girl into her car seat.

"Best buds San" Sam grinned at her, his arm still slung over her shoulder as he pulled her into his side.

The one good thing that had come from Finn breaking her heart, despite how painful, was Sam. He was her best friend and she couldn't have asked for anyone better, not even Noah. She had missed Noah though; her heart ached at the thought of the years they'd missed out on and the fact that she might not ever get his friendship back, a deep hollow ache that she didn't ever think could be fixed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for reading guys, the next chapter'll be the one where they actually have a conversation hopefully :) I'll try to get itposted as soon as possible. Thank you!<em>**


	7. Chapter 7

"The army? Fuck man, that makes everything I've done sound boring!" Mike grins at him as he slides a beer on the table in front of him and a coke for Tina who's just announced that she's pregnant with baby number one. Chang couldn't look happier about it too he thinks as he watches the way she curls into his side almost naturally. He's kind of glad that Mike's so interested in the idea of him being soldier; the way he talks about it makes Puck sound like some kind of superhero, it doesn't matter that all he feels is empty. Tina's giving him these weird glances every now and then though and he's wondering whether she'd going to berate him for disappearing off the face of the earth without telling anyone other than Santana which only serves to remind him of the fact that he did tell someone else. He chose to tell Rachel. And she chose to abandon him. After all that time they'd spent together Senior year he had honestly thought they were friends; she'd been his best friend. Remembering her rejection made his blood turn to ice in his veins and his head swim with the idea that he just hadn't been good enough so instead he took a long swig of his own drink and waited for Tina to spit out whatever she had to say, it didn't take her long either.

Mike had just got up to go to the toilets when she shifts over to sit next to him, her hand reaching out to cover his on the table top.

"Are you ok Puck?" her voice is soft, tentative, almost like she's scared he'll blow up in her face like he'd have done when he was younger. He's different now though, he's realised that he doesn't have to be strong all the time, he's accepted that the broken teenager he used to be is still a part of him which is maybe why he tells her the truth instead of conjuring up some great lie or deflecting the question to a safer subject.

"If you can find me a soldier that's not damaged then, God Tina, if you could do that then I'd give you the moon" he sighs, his shoulders slumping as he stares at his half empty glass. "Fuck, I'm not even sure what I'm fighting for any more. Guys with families and kids go out there and they just…they die. And that's it for them. Guys that become like brothers to me… they just…die. But its…it's what I'm good at. Fighting, it's something I've always been good at I guess. I'd leave, my tours finished, but I don't know what I am if I'm not a soldier" he's never admitted it to anyone because it makes him feel likes he's in high school again, trying to figure out who he is and where he belongs. And that shit was painful, he was this scared little boy hiding behind a wall he erected when his dad abandoned him, watching the girl he thought he loved turn into someone she wasn't for his best friend.

"Oh Puck" that's all the warning he gets before she throws herself into his arms, wrapping her own around his waist and squeezing him tight, her head buried in the crook of his neck surrounded by her mop of curls. He's very surprised when he feels his arms move to hold her as he buries his head in her hair, for the first time feeling less on edge than he had since he'd arrived back in America.

"You do know that baby's coming out Asian right Puckerman!" he hears Mike's voice echo behind him before he moves Tina off his lap and into the space next to him, shocked to find that she was swiping at tears.

"Chill out Chang, I know. S'just been a long time since I've seen you guys. I missed you man!" he grins back up at his friend, trying to stop his legs from shaking as he pushes himself out of his seat and claps his hand on Mikes shoulders, pulling him in for a very manly hug.

The three of them settle back into easy conversation, the way it had been before his outburst although Tina's still shooting him worried glances and he knows that she isn't done with him yet. They sit and joke about old times, remembering stories of the choir room, New York and Chicago, only stopping the laughter to welcome Artie as he rolls up to join their group and with Artie comes more stories.

The noise in the pubs picked up now compared to the faint buzz it had been when they'd first snagged their table in the corner. It's not too rowdy though, Mike had picked a place that was quiet enough for them to be able to catch up. Puck reckons they stick out like a sore thumb though, this group of unusual friends compared to the regular patrons. He feels like it's the first time he hasn't sat there and calculated the easiest exit route or the pieces of furniture that could be used as a weapon, or memorized whose sitting where and doing what, who looks more dangerous. It doesn't matter that he's already done it but that he's not doing it now. He knows there's several old men sipping slowly at glasses of beer as they read papers he's not sure are actually in date and there's several customers scattered around the bar, waiting for the woman behind it, with her dyed red hair and the glasses that sit on her crooked nose, to serve them their usual drinks. He looks at them and all he sees is they guy he didn't want to be when he grew up, stuck in Lima with a wife who can't stand him and kids that were doomed to repeat history so in that way, the army doesn't seem so bad. It's given him a uniform he knows he looks good in, mates he couldn't survive without and finds himself missing more than he thought he would, an honoured profession and a way out of this one horse town he grew up in.

The fact that he's so immersed in studying his surroundings would explain why he misses the tell-tale sign of dangerously high heels tapping against the wood of the floors, drawing nearer to their table. He shouldn't be surprised really, who else is going to wear heels in this place? He finds he is though as he hears her voice shout to the group from a few feet away, her eyes having already zeroed in on Chang.

"How's it going Boy Chang?" he hears the grin in her voice though as she pulls him up from his seat and pulls him into a hug. It's only when she lets him go that she sees Puck himself and her face pales considerably.

"Puck, shit you can't be here! Fuck!"

"Nice to see you too Lopez!" he was expecting a warmer greeting than that he admits, especially since she had been the one friend he'd kept in touch with whilst he was out in Afghanistan. She had actually found time to write to him despite the fact that he knew being a lawyer, especially one as good as she was, kept her busy and short on time to do anything other than work. That had meant a lot to him which is why he can't work out why she's staring at him like he's grown another head. "What's got your panties in a twist San?"

She doesn't get a chance to even open her mouth before his ears pick up on the sound. A soft giggle that he knows couldn't have come from anyone but her. He doesn't think he's ever seen Santana look as panicked as she does now, cursing quietly in Spanish as though she's watching a train wreck about to happen, maybe she is. He turns in his seat to search for the source of the sound, his gaze finally coming to rest on her small frame. Like when he'd seen her in 7/11, he's shocked to see that she doesn't look like the 18 year old girl he remembers. There are no animal sweaters in sight now and her legs are covered by the material of her jeans, granted they're very tight jeans but he still mourns the sight of all the soft, tanned skin. Her hairs still long, it's curlier now that it used to be though, darker too and it seems as though every bone in her body sticks out a little, she's more angular. Her cheek bones are more prominent and her collar bone juts out against her skin, he can see her hip bone sticking out too underneath the sheer material of the blouse she's wearing. It's still her though, he can see it in the confident lilt to her chin and the full lips he was so used to seeing in a pout.

She's looking up at Sam, laughing at something he said he assumes, he notices the blondes arm is slung around her shoulders and she's leaning unto his side. Pucks eyes drop to the floor and he's about to twist back around in his seat, ready to pull Tina into a conversation about her growing baby rather than dwell on the fact that his heart feels like its plummeted all 6 foot and 7 inches of his body and into the ground to be stomped on, when her laughter stops and she utters a single word.

"Noah"

Her eyes are wide, almost frightened, and her left hand has curled into a fish, tangled in the material of Sam's shirt as she clings to him where her feet have faltered and brought the pair to a stop, only a few steps away from the table where the rest of the are still gathered. Sam's looking down at her instead of at Puck, his eyes worriedly searching Rachel's body language for what he assumes is confirmation of whether she's ok or not.

The ice in his veins turns to fire now, coursing through his body as he see's red. She abandoned him! He tried; he really did, to be a better person for her. He went to class, he stuck up for the Gleeks, he graduated high school for fucks sake when all he had wanted to do was fuck cougars and drown his demons in copious amounts of alcohol. It hadn't been good enough for her though, he'd rang her in New York, he'd wanted so desperately for her to know that he was going to make a man out of the jackass that he'd been so that maybe she'd wake up next to Finn one day and wish it was him. He'd waited months for her first letter to come, or for one from his Ma saying she'd finally rang looking for him, spent night after night wishing that he was someone else, someone who would be good enough for her. When he'd finally accepted that he wouldn't ever be worthy of her Afghanistan hadn't seemed far enough and he'd welcomed the adrenaline of war and the new nightmares that began to drown out the old. But if that was the case then why did she look so sad?

"Puck" Santana's hand had come to rest on his shoulder, her long, manicured nails clutching at him. "Finn never told her"

He opened his mouth to argue, to do anything other than listen to the words falling out of Santana's mouth. She's still gripping his shoulder and now he understand that it's in sympathy because she knew how hard it had it had been for him, out of everyone he had chosen to confide in her and now she was the one telling him all that pain had been for nothing. Because of Finn fucking Hudson. The truth starts to sink in, the fog in his mind is clearing and he starts to piece together the story. He'd told Finn to get her to call back; he'd explained everything to Finn whilst Rachel had been in the shower that night.

Rachel was still staring at him wide eyed, her front teeth sunk into her bottom lip and her hand still clutching at Sam. He could see it in her eyes though, the genuine honesty at what Santana was saying. For her, he realised, he had just forgotten about her, that's why Sam hadn't known where he'd been, because she hadn't either. It all made sense now but the hollow space inside him didn't seem to be fading. Instead it was only intensifying until he saw red. Unable to stay calmly in his seat he stormed from the room in desperate need of fresh air, anything that could clear his mind from the anger that he was sure could be directed at rearranging Hudson's face at a later date.

He's sitting on the steps outside, taking deep gulps of the cold night air when she lands next to him, curling her hands up in the space between her knees as though it'll keep her from doing anything rash.

"Noah I…I didn't know." Her voice wavers and he wonders if the last few years have been as hard as they have been for him. The he remembers the bright smile of Lucy, clutching at Rachel's hand and scurrying along after her and Sam. The perfect New York family he thinks bitterly. "Finn didn't…he didn't mention that you rang and I…I waited months for that phone to ring and then when you didn't ring I sent texts, and I emailed and phoned but you don't have mobile phones in the army I guess. Finn said that you'd just forgotten about me and that I should do the same, of course he was too busy finding someone else to replace me" It was her that sounded bitter now, all traces of sorrow had left her voice at the mention of Finn.

"He did huh? Let me guess, he went back to Q?"

"Broke Sam's heart as well as mine" she sighed, leaning back against the steps and staring up at the sky.

"Yeah, well didn't take you guys long to get over it. How olds Lucy? 4? 5?" he can't stop himself from snapping at her and after the words have left his mouth he curses himself for ruining any chance of regaining some kind of friendship because surely insulting her kid is not going to get them anywhere. He couldn't help it though; he'd waited so long for her to notice him once she was over Finn but Sam had just swooped in and snatched her away with that dopey grin of his.

"Luce was 5 last month but what has she got to do with it?" there's confusion laced in her voice and her face is turned to look up at him, eyes searching for the truth in his like they had always done and clearly she didn't like what she found. "You…you think Lucy's mine?"

"Well fuck Rachel, who else does she belong to? Because I know it ain't Q's!"

He watches her face scrunch up at the mention of Quinn, feeling guilty for hurting her and the berating himself silently for letting her get to him. It's almost like they've slipped back into the people they used to be though. Their bodies are close enough that he can feel the heat radiating off her and it's the most they've said to each other in nearly 6 years, typical it'd have to be an argument about another guy, but once again she has his heart in a iron grip and. Definitely not how he pictured this reunion anyway.

"She's Sam's! That's all you need to know!" she all but shrieked at him before composing herself. "Maybe we should just work at trying to be friends again Noah, it's been a long time and we're different people now."

He sighs, for what feels like the hundredth time in the space of half an hour, before pushing himself up off the ground and putting out his hand for her to hold on to as she drags herself up too, swiping at the invisible dirt on her jeans and studying the ground.

"You're right Berry, as usual." It feels natural to slip back into using the nickname he and Santana had begun using during their senior year. "How bout we go back inside before Sam comes out to break my arm and tomorrow we go for coffee? Try 'nd get back to where we were?"

He gets a small, unsure nod of the head, her dark curls bouncing around her face, before he leads her back inside. He's excited by the fact that she doesn't flinch away from the warm hand he places on the small of her back as they weave their way back to the groups table and so he mentally prepares himself for the whirlwind that this reunions going to cause but also for the idea that once it's over she'll go back to New York with Sam and Lucy, whether she's her mother or not, and he'll be left wondering who he is and where he belongs.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Once again, thank you for reading (: there shall be more puckleberry interaction in the next chapter too! And is everyone else as sad about the end of Glee as I am? Kind of happy about the Finchel break up though! And Puck mouthing 'love you' :'). Thanks anyways guys :)<em>**


End file.
